Christmas Morning
by AusisWinds-13
Summary: It's Christmas Morning and there are plenty of wonderful miracles in store as Roxas is determined to make it the best one yet, for both him and his girlfriend, Naminé. One shot, AU, Rated T for safety!


_Summary; It's Christmas Morning and there are plenty of wonderful miracles in store as Roxas is determined to make it the best one yet, for both him and his girlfriend, Naminé._

I've been keeping this little gem rather hush hush, not a single soul knew about it _(apart from me, muaha!)_ until now.  
>I guess I've waiting for the right moment to put it up...as a present from me to you!<p>

I wanted this to be a special thanks to everybody who has supported me since I first joined earlier this year!  
>So..thank you, all of you, for reading my stories and giving me such wonderful feedback. I couldn't do this without you!<p>

It's brimming with fluff, steamy kisses and features my favourite pairing! Can't get much better than that!

I wish you all **_Merry Christmas_ **and I hope you enjoy this~!

{**disclaimer**} _I do not own Kingdom Hearts_ {**disclaimer**}

**((**25/12/11**))**

* * *

><p>Naminé felt a hint of a smile slip onto her lips as she felt his warm, minty breath breeze gently across her cheek, coaxing her from sleeps loving embrace. Her smile widened as he leant over her and planted a few chaste kisses on her closed eyelids and on her soft rosy cheeks, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear.<p>

Her heart somersaulted in her ribcage as his kisses became more urgent and insistent, trailing along her jaw and across her collar bone, his teeth nipping at the tender flesh at the base of her neck. She let out a small, satisfied moan and she felt his lips curve up into a grin against her flushed skin.

"It's time to wake up," He whispered huskily, his lips dancing across her pearly white skin as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder, showering her with several more tiny kisses. She sighed wistfully but kept her eyes firmly shut, not ready to yield to his insistence.

"Five more minutes?" Naminé replied breathlessly, arching her neck up to meet his velvety lips. He kissed her nose and chuckled lightly before pulling back, much to her disappointment. She made a small noise of protest, allowing her azure eyes to slowly flicker open to gaze up at the handsome blonde knelt over her petite form.

He stared back down at her with those sparkling crystalline eyes she often found herself getting lost in, a playful smile flitting across his pale lips. She pouted when he said nothing and reached her hands up to twist his wild and unruly locks around her delicate fingers. "Please Roxas, five more minutes and I promise I'll get up."

Roxas closed his eyes and leant into her skilful hands, a small sound of appreciation rumbling at the back of his throat. Slowly, he bent his head down towards her and captured her lips with his own, kissing her with a tenderness that still managed to take her breath away. He pulled away first, staring into her eyes and grinning, "You said that yesterday," He pecked her left cheek softly, "And the day before that," He pecked her other cheek with equal softness, "And the day before that." He kissed her nose. "And what happened? We ended up staying in bed watching reruns of Christmas films all day." The blonde returned to her mouth, taking in its fullness and sucking gently on her lower lip, often pausing to run his tongue along it or bite into it, eliciting moans from the young woman beneath him. She was completely at his mercy and that was just the way he liked it.

By the time he pulled away again, she lay gasping beneath him, her cheeks flushed with pleasure, her blue orbs dancing mesmerizingly. "A perfect way to spend Christmas, wouldn't you say?" She giggled, running her hands along his smooth shoulder blades, her fingers creating random swirling patterns across his pale skin. "Curled up in bed watching movies with somebody you love."

The way her delicate hands danced across his skin like that, it was enough to make his entire body shudder and quake with longing and for his breath to escape his lungs and leave him completely under her command. And boy, she knew it. Oh how the tables had turned. Roxas barely noticed how she was pulling him back down towards her again, he was too engrossed with the way her hands trailed expertly along his skin, sending tingles of excitement down his spine.

Naminé's hands skittered across his torso and slowly worked their way up the back of his neck, swirling around with the small knots of hair at the base of his skull. He shuddered and let out a low moan, eliciting yet another giggle from the young blonde. She moved her hands up to his hair, running through his silky, and gravity defying spikes in slow, deliberate movements. They reached his face in a matter of seconds, her satin like fingers brushing along his brow and sloping across his temples, all the way down to his jawbone, where they hovered, rubbing smooth circles into his skin.

Roxas grinned and slipped his hands beneath her petite body, gently lifting her up to meet his lips again.

Naminé opened her mouth against his, her heart hammering relentlessly in her ribcage as his tongue slid across the roof of her mouth before withdrawing back to her lips. She let out a low moan of pleasure, knotting her hands in his hair before very gently nibbling at the tip of his tongue, yearning for more.

He suddenly moved away from her mouth, leaving a hot trail of kisses along her jawbone and upper neck, his tongue swirling against her sensitive spot just below her ear. She let out a surprised gasp. "Feel like getting up yet?" He asked as he gazed down at the beautiful girl pinned beneath him. She seemed to glow with such a pure brilliance that he found it hard not to look at her, drinking her in as if he were a poor devil starved of oxygen.

Naminé shook her head, her wispy platinum hair bouncing softly, framing her creamy face and bringing out the marvelling blue of her eyes. "Not quite yet."

"Well…" Roxas murmured, leaning down until their noses were touching, "I guess I'll have to do something about that, won't I?"

The blonde let out a joyful laugh which seemed to travel through his entire body, leaving him in a weakened mess above her. "I guess so." She replied in a sing song voice.

Roxas felt a smile slip onto his face in response and he quickly planted a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away and rolling off her. The covers pooled around her waist as she sat upright, watching him curiously as he pulled a shirt over his head, obscuring her view of his perfect, rippling muscles.

She pouted and she made no attempt to hide it as she watched him traipse towards the kitchen, fingering his spikes almost nervously. "Where are you going?" She called, shuffling to the edge of the bed, meaning to follow him.

Roxas glanced back and offered her a cheeky grin, "I'm off to make my beautiful princess breakfast in bed, of course. Unless you object?"

Naminé instantly felt herself relax as she let herself fall back amongst the covers, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Sounds pretty good to me. As long as the attractive young man serving it to me is the dessert."

Roxas let out a laugh of pure amusement disappearing into the kitchen without another word.

**~{*}~**

After ten minutes of loitering around in the bedroom, several mouth-watering aromas suddenly wafted in from the kitchen. Naminé hurriedly clambered back into bed, obscuring a rather peculiar parcel beneath the sheets as Roxas re-entered the room, carrying a tray stacked with delicious smelling goodies, a smile perched on his lips.

He set the tray down on the beside dresser and handed her a mug of steaming hot chocolate, which she gratefully accepted, clutching at it tightly between her chilled hands, smiling softly at him as he clambered back into bed with a mug of his own.

She blew at the creamy, chocolatey mixture before bringing it to her lips and taking a small sip, a noise of approval escaping the back of her throat. Roxas wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her lose, kissing the top of her head. "Is it nice?" He asked, a trickle of hope sliding into his voice.

Naminé glanced up at him and nodded vigorously, taking another earnest sip and almost scalding her tongue in the process. She jerked her mug away from her lips and stuck her tongue out to the side, which pulsated uncomfortably. The blonde who had his arm wrapped around her chuckled and removed the mug from her hands before placing it on the side. "It's hot." He whispered, taking her face in his hands to access the damage. "Hmm, I think you may have burnt it." He pointed at her tongue, smirking mischievously. "Looks like I'll have to kiss it better later."

Naminé frowned confusedly, blinking up at him through her thick eyelashes, "Later?"

"Yes, later." Roxas laughed, reaching up for the tray and pulling it onto his lap, allowing her to survey the mountain of food he'd prepared just for her. Pancakes drizzled with syrup, strawberries dunked in chocolate, buttered pieces of toast, a bowl of vanilla ice cream topped with cherries and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice on the side. She gazed hungrily down at the delectable goods resting before her, wondering which she wanted to try first, when she was suddenly reminded of something much more important than food. Roxas' Christmas present. Now was the perfect time!

Slowly she turned away from the tray of food in his lap and pulled out the small, peculiar package she had tucked beneath the covers earlier, weighing it in her hands almost uncertainly. What if he didn't like it? She frowned thoughtfully. He'd like whatever she got him, she knew this… But… She glanced up and watched as Roxas' eyes widened at the sight of the parcel and he let out a small gasp.

Timidly, Naminé turned back towards him and offered it to him. "Merry Christmas, Roxy."

After fixing her with a fond, loving smile, he accepted the neatly wrapped present and began to tear at the edge of the paper, his hands trembling with…what? Excitement? Anticipation? He couldn't tell.

He pushed the paper aside and allowed a small, yet heavy object to fall into his lap. He reached down and lifted the object up in front of his face, a mixture of emotions flittering across it. How had she…?

It was the necklace he'd been after for the past many a months. The one she had all but begged him not to buy when they'd visited Radiant Garden in the summer. At least now he knew why. The four pointed star gleamed and twinkled, reflecting his awed expression back at him in its shiny surface. "Nam…" He finally managed to whisper, tearing his eyes away from her long enough to look upon his beautiful girlfriend, his eyes gleaming with the utmost happiness. "Nam… Thank you. I love it."

The blonde blushed and hid her face behind her wispy bangs, trying to stop herself from laughing with joy, "Really?" She whispered, "You really love it?"

"Yes." Roxas murmured, catching her chin in his hands and tilting her face towards him. "I really love it." He kissed her lips tenderly, lingering only for a moment before pulling away and offering her the necklace. "Will you?"

Naminé smiled brightly and unclasped the chain before bringing it up to the blonde's neck, clipping it in place and resting the emblem against his collar bone. "There." She whispered softly, resting her lips against his jawbone. "Perfect."

Roxas turned his head to the side and stared down at her, fiddling with some unseen object in his lap, "You're perfect."

The blonde glanced down and gasped upon seeing the small, red velvet box resting in his hands. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the dainty box, almost fearful of it.

Roxas smiled at her, moving the tray back onto the side and cupped the box in his hands. "It wouldn't be Christmas if I hadn't gotten you anything, Nam. And this is my gift to you, if you'll accept it."

She gazed silently at it for a few minutes, her eyes never leaving the plush velvet outer shell. Her heart was beating so fast, she could barely distinguish the separate beats as Roxas rose up onto his knees, pulling her up with him. "Naminé… we've been together for almost four years now. I love you, with everything in my heart. You make me the happiest I've ever been as well as probably the rowdiest too, but hey. That's all a part of the parcel. What I mean is…" She could scarcely breathe, the way he leaned in towards her face, his deep blue eyes smouldering. "Without you, my life is nothing. I can't imagine being without you, ever. You are everything to me. You own my heart, my body and my soul. How else can I put this?" He laughed, which filled her stomach with pleasant butterflies, "I'm yours, Naminé, well and truly yours. Forever, if you'll have me?"

Naminé gaped up at him as he lifted the box up and opened it facing towards her, revealing the beautiful diamond ring nestled within. It sat amongst a cluster of smaller, more intricate diamonds on a delicate band of silver, which twisted twice around the precious stone like a braid. Roxas gently removed the ring from its cushion and dropped the box back onto the bed, smiling awkwardly at the gorgeous girl before him. "Will you marry me, Naminé Leonhart?"

She continued to stare at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, willing for her tongue to start working, but not even the smallest noise of joy escaped her lips. Not trusting herself to answer him, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his face towards her, pressing her lips urgently against his, taking in every last drop of his sweetness. If it were at all possible, she wanted this moment to last forever and ever.

He broke their kiss long enough to let out a shaky laugh, "Is that a yes?"

An elated cry slipped past her lips and she pressed her quivering hands against her cheeks as several more sobs racked her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't believe Roxas had just asked her to marry him! The boy she'd loved pretty much all of her life wanted to marry her and her alone.

"Nam…? Nam! Are you…crying?" Roxas suddenly gasped, tugging her to his chest and cradling her against him, kissing her hair lightly, "Oh please say you're not mad."

"I'm not mad." She finally choked out as several more tears trailed down her cheeks. "I'm so happy. So, so happy. Oh Roxas…" The blonde tilted her head back to smile up at him. "I love you. So, my answer is yes. Yes in so many ways."

A look of relief washed over his face and he reached down for her left hand, slipping the diamond onto her delicate ring finger, his whole body trembling. "I love you too." He whispered back, taking her face in his hands and kissing her lips softly, earnestly. This would be a Christmas he would cherish for the rest of his life. Nothing could be more perfect than knowing he was going to spend the rest of his life with the girl of his dreams.

Naminé pulled back and giggled adorably against his lips, "Sure beats any Christmas I've ever had."

Roxas chuckled and pressed their foreheads together, barely containing the grin which spilled onto his face, "It's the best Christmas ever."

* * *

><p>How did I do? *chews nails nervously*<br>I absolutely **adored** writing it and to be honest, it's actually my first real shot at kissing scenes...  
>Gah, it was so <em>fluffy<em> I kept randomly squealing with excitement. Why couldn't they act like this in the game_?_!

I hope you liked it as much as I do!

Review? Please? It would make my Christmas~! *giggles*

~overreactiveteenagemindsxo


End file.
